Living eternally
by Anath san
Summary: El hanahaki es una enfermedad global mortal y brutal que crece rápidamente, matando de asfixia a su portador. Infecciosa como el Évola y tan peligrosa y letal como el amor, siendo los adolescentes los más afectados, provocando una mortandad juvenil nunca antes vista. [Serie de drabbles Todos x Deku] [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Living eternally

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

El hanahaki es una enfermedad global mortal y brutal que crece rápidamente, matando de asfixia a su portador. Infecciosa como el Évola y tan peligrosa y letal como el amor, siendo los adolescentes los más afectados, provocando una mortandad juvenil nunca antes vista. [Serie de drabbles Todos x Deku] [Yaoi]

* * *

.

.

.

Las flores son el simbolismo del amor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Qué es morir por amor? –comenzaba a explicar Recovery girl ante una gran audiencia-. El hanahaki, señores, es ser consumido por el más noble sentimiento en el mundo. Es desfallecer ante el rechazo del ser amado para finalmente morir de asfixia o traspasado por hojas y ramas nacidas, crecidas y alimentadas por un amor imposible; envolviendo y perforando el órgano vital del que nace este afecto.

Los médicos, reporteros y demás audiencia se levantaron asustados, temiendo morir por tan contagiosa y altamente viral enfermedad.

.

.

.

Izuku siente pánico.

Grita, llora y solloza porque tiene miedo. No sabe qué hacer.

No sabe qué hacer cuando sus amigos y compañeros de clase comienzan a escupir, toser y vomitar flores, mezcladas con sangre.

Golpea su frente contra la pared, esperando que una cura llegue pronto.

De repente se siente cansado e inútil.

Iida le da palmadas en su espalda, recordándole que todo estará bien, aunque en realidad ni el mismo lo creé.

Todoroki lo mira con pena conteniéndose de decirle lo que siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Uraraka llora, porque ella no pidió enamorarse, y menos de la persona menos indicada.

Kirishima lo abraza, tratando de que no se acongoje, pues un héroe debe mostrar el ejemplo para no provocar pánico.

Bakugou chista con desconfianza, resignándose de morir joven.

E Izuku grita y reclama, exigiendo saber una respuesta. Una respuesta para ayudar a todos sus compañeros de heroísmo.

-T-Tal vez la persona de la que están enamorados les corresponda –suelta quedito, en un leve susurro, conteniéndose de soltar más lágrimas a petición de Kacchan.

El resto de la clase desvía la mirada. No pueden decirle. No deben.

Porque él, Izuku Midoriya inconsciente e irremediablemente esta asesinando a gran parte de sus compañeros.

Matándolos de Hanahaki.

Matándolos de amor.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

:0

Alaberga

Estoy muy estresada con la tesis, mi organismo requería una matazón para estar en paz xd

Mucha alegría con _A veces_ , ya necesitaba un fic de tragedia y lleno de drama xd.

¿Esto va a continuar? Es probable, ya que este fic es una venganza contra otra autora (una venganza cariñosa, no se alarmen)

¿Cuántos se van a morir en este fic? Ni yo lo sé, pero ya quiero iniciar la masacre :3

Cada review alimenta mi venganza (?)

También, si alguien desea leer un Murdoc x 2D, un Rick x Morty y un Hiroguel, pueden darse una vuelta por mis fics de estas parejas :D

Gracias por leer ~(*U*~)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 1

* * *

.

.

.¿Una operación? –se pregunto-. Es factible, pero muy peligrosa. Muchas operaciones han sido un total éxito, pero otras han resultado un rotundo fracaso.

La prensa volteo a verse con intriga.

-Primero… -Recovery girl levanto su dedo índice-. Si se extrae la raíz de las flores, arrancándolas de los pulmones, el paciente podría no volver a sentir amor por ninguna otra persona y segundo, han existido casos donde el paciente se sujeta tanto de ese amor no correspondido que lo llega a matar, pues a la flor le crecen enredaderas, impidiendo nuestro trabajo.

.

.

La primera vez que sintió las flores en su boca fue cuando su mejor amigo de la escuela le había animado. Cuando había confiado en el y apoyado de maneras que ninguna otra persona lo habría hecho.

Así que cuando los pétalos de fresias comenzaron a salir inmutables de su garganta lo primero que sintió fue el temor.

Suplicando. Implorando, le rogo a su madre que lo llevara a arrancarse aquel sentimiento que lo mataría en cualquier instante, Pues su añoranza de convertirse en héroe era mayor que el amor que decía profesar por Midoriya Izuku.

-Prefiero odiarte –dijo Tenya Lida con la voz quebrada, mientras la anestesia surtía efecto y el bisturí traspasaba la primera capa de su piel.

El amor que tenia por Midoriya Izuku era peligroso. Tan peligroso como el mismo Stain que había dejado paralitico a su hermano. Algo que debía morir.

Y que, en sueños, las fresias aunque trataban de sujetarse con firmeza, de a poco, comenzaban a marchitarse.

Al igual que el amor que se iba contaminando como plaga sobre un invernadero.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como el capi anterior me dejaron un review, pues no contesto nada. Jajajaj, que sad xd

Porque estoy solitaaaaa, no hay nadie aquí a mi ladooooo (?)

Gracias por leer -3-

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Cap. 2

* * *

.

.

.

-El índice de mortandad ha incrementado con el pasar de los meses- suspiro con melancolía la medico de la UA-. Lamentablemente, la operación de la extirpación de las raíces es sumamente costosa, por lo que solo las familias de clase alta tienen una oportunidad de remover estas flores que amenazan con acabar una vida.

Los periodistas tragaron saliva, creyendo que de verdad, el hanahaki seria la pandemia más letal de la historia.

.

.

Uraraka rasga con fuerza su garganta al sentir las hojas de sus dalias crecer rápidamente, asfixiándola sin misericordia, obligándola a caer de rodillas por el punzante dolor de no poder respirar.

Por un momento, ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Sabe que nunca existirá un amor unilateral que le salve la vida.

En el momento que se deja caer, no logra evitar maldecir a Izuku Midoriya, aunque reconoce muy en el fondo que el pecoso ni siquiera tiene la culpa de nada, mas que haberla enamorado en el tiempo inadecuado.

Trata de suspirar, a pesar de que los pétalos salen de su boca, combinados con sangre y saliva que le impiden absorber oxigeno para sus pulmones.

Y duele, porque sus padres jamás podrían costear una operación.

Y duele, por tan patética muerte ocasionado por tan absurdos sentimientos que llego a sentir y que lamentablemente para ella iban en aumento.

Llora porque sabe que Izuku Midoriya nunca la podría amar.

Y las dalias florecieron.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas finales:

Esta matazón ya empezó… ¡Bien por mi!

¿Este fic tendrá algún review algún día? Nunca lo sabremos…

Si tienen una queja o sugerencia pueden dejarla en los comentarios juas juas :3

Gracias por leer ~(*-*~)


End file.
